


Fallen Angel

by wasabist



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jade Thirlwall - Freeform, Lesbian, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Romance, Smut, angel!perrie, five shot, jade - Freeform, jerrie, jerrie thirlwards - Freeform, little mix - Freeform, perrie - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabist/pseuds/wasabist
Summary: Jade is a twenty six years old author living in New York who hasn't made a single hit after her last book. While taking a walk in Central Park to get away from her project, she bumps into Perrie, a fallen angel.They soon fall in love but love could be the reason why Perrie can't get back to heaven.
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Writer meets Angel

After hours of sitting and procrastinating on writing my next book, I decided to take a break and go for a walk. It looked like I had a few hours before the sun was about to set, so I grabbed my shoes and a jacket and walked outside without my phone.

It's almost the end of August and I still hadn't written a single page for my next book. I knew I didn't have a deadline but it was killing me knowing that I had people out there waiting for a new four hundred page book.

As I took my evening walk in Central Park, I couldn't help but notice that everyone around me was with either their lover or their family. It seemed that nobody was alone but me. It hit me then while I sat on a bench that faced the lake that I had been alone for most of my life. It wasn't like I didn't have friends. I have friends, really, I do. They're just not the type I can call out in the blue for a small chat. There were my college friends too but they all lived in a completely different state. It wasn't easy trying to meet up with them but we would always try our best to meet up a few times every year.

Moving to New York was a big change for me. After my second book "The World of Mine." became a hit, I decided that New York is where I wanted my dreams to come true. I'm not sure if I was right, but I know I'm not wrong. I love New York. I love everything about it, including the rats in the subway and the loud sirens at night. I got used to it pretty quick after living in a small town all my life.

I watched the sky turn from a bright blue to a dusty orange. Putting my hands in my pocket, I stood up and started to make my way home. Central Park is big and getting home at night still scares me. I'm not the strongest human being and after all I'm a woman living alone. I've read stories of horrible things that happen to women who walked alone at night and I'm one hundred percent sure I don't want to end up like them.

The park was getting emptier and emptier as time went by. I think I'm walking too slow but for some reason even though I still have that slight fear of being kidnapped, I took my time.

I had my eyes on a pebble I was subconsciously kicking until I felt something fall on me. It was so heavy that I had fallen to the ground with it. I groaned in pain before opening my eyes and seeing a girl on top of me. It wasn't something that fell on me, but someone.

When I first laid my eyes on her blue eyes, I was speechless. She took my breath away, literally. She was on my groin and I was having a hard time breathing.

"Oh no." she whispers under her breath. She quickly got off me and helped me up. There were fear in her eyes but once I got a good look at her, she looked incredibly unreal. Like some sort of model. Her face was perfectly symmetrical and her body proportions were just as perfect. She had blonde wavy hair that was parted in the middle and she was dressed in all white.

"Are you okay?" I finally spoke when I noticed the fear in her eyes never left. She looked anywhere but my eyes.

"I'm fine! Sorry, did I hurt you?" her voice was soft and light. We finally locked eyes and the fear in her blue orbs were now replaced with concern.

"No, I'm alright." I felt my cheeks heat from staring too much. I brush off the dirt from my pants.

"Okay, good." she said with relief.

"It's getting pretty dark, are you with someone? It's dangerous to walk home alone."

She looked around and gasped loudly as if she had never seen darkness before. She leans close to me, I could almost see her shaking. "Where do you live? I'll take you home." I couldn't help but ask her. She looked like she was just dumped on the ground.

"I.." she looked for the right words but couldn't seem to find it.

"Are you lost?"

She took a deep breath and grabbed me by my shoulders. She stares deeply into my eyes. I'm not going to lie, I thought this woman was crazy. She didn't look like a dirty hobo or a junkie so I assumed that she was just lost.

"I trust you." she finally said after a while.

"How can you possibly trust me after just looking into my eyes?"

"You're a good person, I trust you." she said again.

I try to ignore the way she looked at me and guessed that maybe I was wrong. Maybe she _is_ a junkie after all.

"What's your name?" she swallows hard. "I thought you trusted me?"

"I do. I just.." she fidgeted with her fingers and then suddenly she shivered. I took a close look at her clothes again and realised that she's not dressed appropriately for this kind of weather. After sighing lightly, I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her. "You'll get cold." she tries to take my jacket off but I stopped her.

"I'm fine, my place is near by and you look like you're dressed for summer." I smiled when I saw the side of her lips curl. "I'm Jade." I shook her hand and her smile grew as she looked at our hands.

"I'm Perrie."

"That's an unusual name. Where are you from?" this question seemed to be the wrong kind of question to ask her because her smile dropped to a frown and the fear was back in her eyes. When the streetlights flickered, I realised that it was now almost pitch black and that it was also getting a little colder. "Never mind. Where do you live? I'll walk you home." I insist again but she wasn't having it.

"I'll just stay here until it's um.. bright again."

"I don't think that's a good idea. It gets colder and you could seriously get hurt. Do you have a place to sleep?" she shook her head. I contemplated in taking her home but I feared for her more. So I brought her back to my apartment.

The walk was short and we didn't talk much. There were moments where she wanted to say something but nothing came out. I questioned this in my head but left her alone. When we reached my apartment, she was quick to look around.

"One thing about my place is that I don't allow shoes..." I didn't finish my sentence because I noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes at all. Where did this girl come from? She could murder me any moment but for some reason, I wouldn't mind.

She payed no attention to me as she walked around my studio apartment touching and fidgeting with my things. "This is amazing.. It's exactly how I imagined it." she whispered to herself but I heard it.

"How you imagined what?" I walked over to the kitchen to grab her and myself a glass of water.

"Human things." she slipped.

"Human.. things?"

She ignored me and continued to flip through my things. When she reached my desk she accidentally rips a paper with my plans on it. "Woah! Don't touch those!" I accidentally yell out running to grab the papers away from her. I sigh at the mess she's made but it doesn't even matter much to me. I guess I'm just not used to people touching my things.

I place them back on my desk and looked at her to apologise for yelling but the sight I saw left me speechless. She was crying. But she looked so beautiful. Her tears looked as if they were sparkling and her cheeks were now flushed but she made no sound. Only sniffling.

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell so loud." I wanted to pull her close and tell her that she could rip everything I owned if it meant it would stop her from crying but I'm not sure that would be a good idea.

She didn't stop crying so I pulled her to my couch and gave her a glass of water. This immediately stopped her from crying. She looked at the glass of water and watched it. I handed her some tissue but she didn't take them. She was too invested on the glass of water.

This girl is strange.

"Perrie, I'm sorry I made you cry." I finally got her attention again.

"It's okay. I'm just not used to people yelling at me." she smiled after looking deep into my eyes again.

"I think you should tell me more about yourself. I know you trust me but I don't think I trust you just yet. It would help to know some things other than your name before letting you sleep here."

She takes a deep breath and turns her entire body to face me before once again looking into my eyes. It's strange how I was already getting used to her weird habit. "You won't believe me if I told you."

I try not to make a face, "You're not going to tell me you ran away and now people are tracking you down to kill you and possibly me, are you?" I half joked.

She didn't smile and I started to get a little scared. I drank some water to fill the gap of the awkward silence we shared but almost choked when she said something quite unbelievable.

"You're an angel?" I wipe the water I spat out from my chin.

"I'm an Angel." she bit her lip. The seriousness in her voice stopped me from making any jokes but I forced a nervous laugh instead. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me." she slumped in defeat and I could almost see tears in her eyes again.

"No! I- I believe you."

"You're lying." she squinted and her bottom lip poked. I found it was cute.

"How do you know?"

"I'm an Angel, I can tell when people are lying and you're lying to me!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Okay.. I don't believe you, but how can I? Angels aren't real." she gasped offended by my words and stood up. "Prove to me you're an angel."

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again before she took my jacket off her shoulders. At first I thought she was going to storm out but instead she started to strip. My instinct told me to turn around and close my eyes but she forced me to face her.

"Open your eyes." she says in a near whisper.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see her white silk dress still on her. She turned around slowly and moved her hair to the side. Her dress was backless and showed two fresh wounds that look painful. I was speechless. They were long and almost reached the dimples at the bottom of her back.

"I lost my wings when I fell."

I was scared shitless, I'm not going to lie. If I really just brought a real angel in my apartment then that means that devils, hell and heaven are real.


	2. She smelled like Heaven.

  
  
"W-Wait a minute..." I laughed nervously and stepped away from her after she turned around to face me again. "Is this some kind of joke? Is someone pulling a prank on me or something?" I looked around hoping to see some hidden cameras around my apartment or if Ashton Kutcher was behind my curtains and this was just an episode of Punk'd.

"This isn't some kind of joke. I really am an Angel. Please believe me." she pleaded with her eyes and I knew that if I looked at her eyes that she would convince me to do anything she says. She was so irresistible but maybe that's just some angel charm.

After running to the kitchen to chug some more water, I finally calmed down. I stared at her as she sat back on the couch and watched me. Her face full of concern.

"How did you get here?" I sat on my single recliner chair across from her.

"I fell from Heaven."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "How did you fall from heaven?"

"I was watching humans, as I usually do and I might have leaned too close from the edge and fell." she shifted on the couch with an embarrass laugh.

I put my head on my hands and shook my head, "How do we get you back?"

"I don't know."

I needed a minute to process this information so I went back to the kitchen and started to heat up some left over Chinese food from the night before.

"What are you making?" she said from the couch. Her voice was small.

"I'm heating up some left overs."

"What's that?" she stood up and slowly made her way to my direction.

I looked at her again after pressing the one minute button on my microwave. "You're telling me the truth, right? You're really an angel?"

She nodded but my microwave was all she could pay attention to. She watched as the plate of sweet and sour chicken with rice spun. When the microwave came to a stop and made a loud beeping sound she covered her ears and fell on her knees.

"Hey, it's okay." I bent down and placed my hand on her shoulder.

Why was I so afraid of an _angel_?

After I assured her that it wasn't anything harmful she got back on her feet and stared at the food on my plate. I offered her some but she said that angels don't eat. That might explains why she didn't drink the water I handed to her earlier.

"Okay.. I think I'm starting to believe you." I said after finishing my dinner.

She looked in my eyes and smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

She doesn't reply, instead she sits back on the couch. My mind was running with questions and like reading my mind she told me she would answer all the questions I had for her. I didn't know where to start. I asked her if heaven was real and she said it was but humans don't go there when they die. When I asked her where humans go, she said she wasn't allowed to tell me. I guess it's better that way.

She told me that hell and devils are just as real as angels but I shouldn't be afraid. They feed on fear.

I asked her a few more questions like, if God was real and how the world started and if people reincarnate when they die. She giggled at my questions and told me she found me very interesting. She said that she's always found humans interesting and often watched them from above. She wouldn't go into detail on what it was like up there but she said it's exactly like what I think it is. I believe her.

After asking her about some theories I had, I started asking her questions about herself and other angels like why they don't eat and what their purpose was and if they were any different from humans. She simply told me that angels don't need to eat because they don't feel the need to, if they ate it wouldn't do anything because they never get hungry and they never get full. She explained that most angels are female but they don't all look the same. There were a lot of differences between humans and angels. Angels don't sleep and they never get tired but they do feel pain, be it physical or emotional. They're supposed to love everyone equally and not have favourites. Angels are sensitive and can feel their humans emotions. They can read emotions by looking deeply into someones eyes which explains why Perrie kept looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean by angel's humans?" I asked.

"Guardian Angels."

"Are you a guardian angel?"

"Not yet. I'm not a full grown angel yet and before my wings fell, they were quite small." she said looking at her feet. I noticed this is what she does when she doesn't want to talk about something. She avoids eye contact.

"Has an angel ever fallen on earth? Other than you?" I asked Perrie.

"Yes and it's very dangerous for them to stay here for too long."

"Why is that?"

"When a non Guardian Angel stays on earth for too long they lose control of their feelings and emotions and it's almost impossible to go back to the mind of an Angel. Another dangerous reason why Angels can't stay here for long is that Angels fade if they fall in love with a human. Non Guardian Angel's can't have favourites, remember?" she said very matter-of-factly.

"Don't fall in love with me then." I joked not expecting her to giggle but she did. I had a lot more questions to ask but I was getting tired and we had been talking for hours, so I told her that I was going to go to bed and that we could talk more tomorrow. She nodded and sat with her palms on her thighs.

"If you want I can sleep on the couch instead and you can take my bed."

"I don't sleep." she reminded me with a smile and I wondered if every angel was just as beautiful as her.

"Right.. what will you do while I'm sleeping?"

"I'll wait for you to wake up."

"As sweet as that sounds, I'm sure you'll be bored." I grabbed a blanket and a pillow for her to get comfortable on the couch and explained how the my small flat screen tv worked. She told me she used to watch humans do this and found it entertaining that they could spend hours sitting and watching other humans on the machine.

Before saying goodnight I told her that I'll try to wake up early so we could talk again. She waved me goodnight and I disappeared in my bedroom hoping that this was all a dream.

The next day I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I had forgotten to close my curtains the night before. It was already noon and I was dreading to go back to work and start writing a new book.

"You're awake!" Perrie clapped her hands with a big smile.

I yelled in shock which startled her. Her smile dropped to a frown and tears started to form in her precious blue eyes.

"Oh shit, it wasn't a dream." I whispered to myself before getting up, "Please don't cry. You just startled me, that's all." I look into her eyes remembering that she could tell if someone was lying by looking into their eyes.

She sniffed her tears away as her lips curled into a small smile. I smiled back, she really is a beautiful creature.

I made myself some breakfast while she continued to flip through channels on the tv. She told me how she read some of the books I had when the tv ran out of interesting channels and said that her favourite book was one called The World of Mine by Amelia Thirlwall.

"I wrote that book." I confessed.

"I thought your name was Jade."

"Amelia is my pen name."

"You're an author? Is that why you got mad at me for touching those papers on your desk?"

"Yes, I'm an author and I'm sorry again for yelling at you." I took a sip of my coffee as I recalled our conversation last night.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for touching your things without your permission. I was excited."

I took a shower after I ate my breakfast. Mainly because showers helped me clear my mind and right now my mind was anything but clear. While I was getting changed I secretly hoped that Perrie was just a hallucination and that I was going crazy after being alone for so many years.

I left my room to see her pressing on the microwave buttons and giggling at the beeping sound it made. She jumped when she heard me chuckling behind her.

"This is fun." she smiled at me as I sat down on my desk that faced a small window. I skimmed through some of the ideas I had for my next book, none of them looked as if they can ever top my last one.

"What are you doing?" she leaned close behind me and peaked from above my shoulder. Usually I would hide my things and avoid the question but it's not like she was going to tell the world about my plans so I told her that I was working on a new book.

"What are you going to write about?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing great."

"You have so many ideas, why don't you just write one of those?"

After a few more of her questions I started to get a little annoyed, "Perrie."

"Yeah?"

"How can I help you get back to heaven?" as soon as the words left my mouth, the smile she had plastered on her face disappeared and her eyes darted down to her feet. "You're hiding something from me." I pointed out.

She glanced at me, "I am.. Angels don't lie." she confessed.

"What are you hiding?" She took a deep breath and sat on the couch. I followed her and we sat close but it felt right.

"I don't want to go back."

"You have to."

"But I don't want to. I know I shouldn't be down here but I can't help it! I love it here."

"Here? It's been less than twenty four hours, how can you possibly love it here already?"

"I don't know, I just love everything about this place. I want to see more, I want to play with that machine, I want to watch more humans do human things." her voice was getting louder and if I'm being honest, I was starting to get a little scared. One moment she's all quiet and cute, the second she's practically yelling at me for asking a simple question.

"Calm down." I said raising my hands up when she stood up with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm just.. there's... I- I don't know!" she stumbled on her words and slumped back on the couch with a few tears in her eyes when she couldn't seem to find what she was trying to say.

Then I figured it out. Her little time on earth had wired her brain and she was starting to lose control of her feelings and emotions, just like she said non-guardian angels would do if they stayed here for too long.

"Tell you what, I'll take you around the city today and tonight we can talk about this again. Does that sound good?" I cautiously took her hand and looked into her eyes so she knew I wasn't lying.

She nodded with a smile before leaning in to hug me. She smelled like heaven.


	3. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: sunshine skin by jordan stephens
> 
> wrote this chapter listening to sunshine skin by jordan stephens, i recommend listening to it while reading this chapter

Before Perrie and I left my apartment, I gave her suitable clothes for the weather after putting some plasters on her scars so they wouldn't hurt. Thankfully, we had the same size feet and I let her wear my most comfortable shoes. She hated them at first since she's never had things around her feet but she soon got used to them.

It was hard to keep track of her because she kept getting distracted and running off to some place with a lot of bright colours. Even the rats in the subway fascinated her just like how they fascinated me when I first moved here. As we walked without a destination, I was starting to get hungry so I got a cheap burrito from a food truck while she petted a strangers dog.

After getting my burrito I turned to see she was no longer where I last saw her. I panicked. Looking and running around, I couldn't find her. I thought this was it. I just lost her. I lost an angel. I lost Perrie. I don't know why but I felt a sharp pain on my chest where my heart was. I crouched down pressing where the pain was until I heard her voice.

"Jade! Are you okay?", the same soft voice I didn't know I craved to hear spoke from behind me. Suddenly, the pain I felt was no longer there. When our eyes locked she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Jesus Perrie! I thought I lost you!" I hugged her as tight as I could, afraid. She didn't say anything back, she just let me hug her.

When we pulled away our hands intertwined as if it was the most natural thing on earth. We didn't acknowledge it at all and made our way to Central Park where we sat on the bench that faced the lake. We sat with our thighs and shoulders touching. I offered her some of my burrito and out of curiosity she took a bite.

"This is weird." she tried not to laugh since her mouth was full.

"Do you like it?" I grinned.

"I don't know." she swallowed and shuddered at the sensation, "It's strange." she giggled.

We watched the swans in the lake in a comfortable silence and when I felt her head on my shoulder, my heart skipped a beat.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." she said below a whisper. Her words saddened me but I tried to brush it off. I wanted to enjoy this moment.

"It feels like I've known you forever. Why is that?" I rested my cheek on her head and held her hand.

"I don't know, but I feel the same."

It got dark pretty fast and while we walked I told her about my family and how I don't have much friends in the area. She was quiet while I talked about my life and how it changed drastically when my book became a hit. She asked me if I love my life and I couldn't answer her. I'm not sure I loved it, but I don't hate it.

Back in my apartment I helped Perrie change her bandages. I asked her if they hurt and she said only a little. After putting on some fresh bandages, I kissed between her scars where I knew it wouldn't hurt and she squirmed.

"Want some ice cream?" I asked, "Oh right, you don't eat." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

She laughed and I think I like her laugh a lot more than her giggle, "I don't eat but I wouldn't mind trying it."

She waited on the couch while I got one spoon and a tub of Ben and Jerry's. I sat close to her and fed her a spoon of the ice cream. She said she liked it more than the burrito and even had another spoon or two.

I knew we had to talk about a way to bring her back to heaven but I don't think I want to talk about it anymore.

"Perrie?" she hummed in response, "How are we going to get you back to _Heaven_?"

I was caught off guard when she rested her head on my thigh. I was tensed at first but relaxed not long after. I ran my fingers through her silk like blonde locks. I wonder if all _Angels_ were this perfect.

"I'm sure some angels will notice that I'm gone and come get me but to be honest with you.. I'm not sure I want to go back." her voice was calm and the complete opposite from when I asked her a similar question this morning.

"Why?" I dare ask.

"I like it here. I like being with you." she traced random patterns on my thigh. I tried not to move because it tickled, "I don't want to leave you."

"I like being with you too."

She turns her head to face me, "Really?"

I looked deep in her eyes, "Really."

We stayed in this position for a while. I was lost in her eyes for what seemed like eternity. I didn't want to look away, I couldn't. I couldn't believe that I had fallen for someone I've only known for less than 42 hours. I don't know if all Angels are this irresistible but I know for a fact that Perrie is.

"What's this feeling, Jade?" she whispered.

"Describe how it feels." my fingers never left her hair.

"It's warm and nice but it makes me feel weird _here_." she points where her heart is, "I like it though. I like this feeling." she smiles at me. "I feel it the most when I'm near you and when I'm looking at you. What is it?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about. I know that feeling because I feel it too. I feel it when I look at her, when I touch her and when I'm near her. I know what I was about to do was dangerous and selfish but I couldn't resist. I couldn't not kiss her when she was so close to me. I couldn't look away from her perfectly plump lips so I leaned in and did it. I kissed her.

It was a chaste kiss but she still stiffened beneath me. I pulled away scared she might not have wanted this but her eyes looked as if it was begging me for more. Her cheeks were flushed and the sight of her took my breath away.

"Again.." she whispered. Her hand snaked its way on my neck to bring me back down.

We kissed some more, this time it wasn't as innocent. Our mouths moved in sync and slowly we deepened it. It was hard to ignore the heat building up below my stomach so I pulled away. She sat up with her knees bent and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before placing her palms on her lap like an innocent child. Her cheeks were now crimson red and it looked like she was having a hard time sitting still.

"I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it." I said to the Angel.

"I liked it." she scooted closer to me, "Can we do it again?" she asked with hopeful eyes. I didn't say anything instead I pulled her close with an open mouth kiss. Slipping my tongue in she let out a quiet moan and I started to think maybe I like this sound better than her laugh.

We kissed and kissed until we pulled away to breathe.

"J-Jade.. I-" she panted, her neck now matched the colour of her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"I.. there's something here." she gestured to her groin and I couldn't help but smile, "It's.."

I lead us to my bedroom and kissed her again and again and again until her body was limp on my bed. She was panting and I swear I could hear her heart beat.

"Jade.. I need..." she couldn't find the words to explain what she was feeling but I knew what she wanted. I knew what she was feeling.

"I know what you want." our foreheads touched and she searched for what I meant in my eyes.

I don't know what she saw in them but she nodded frantically and begged, "I trust you. Give it to me.. please." her eyes were glossy. They looked like the ocean.

"Are you sure?" I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand, "This is dangerous, Perrie."

"I know." she wrapped her arms around my neck and played with the baby hairs at the back of my neck, "I don't care."

I nodded once and kissed her again before I took her shirt off leaving her topless under me. Just when I thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful.

"You're beautiful." I leaned in to kiss her chest, "My Angel."

I held her soft breasts in my hands as she moaned my name encouraging me to kiss her pink nipples. I played with her right while I lightly sucked on the other. I felt her hips buck and I knew she was probably aching to be touched. I left her now erect nipples alone and hooked my fingers at the hem of the pants I let her borrow.

She grabbed my hand stopping me from pulling them down. I asked her what was wrong and she said she wanted to see me too. She didn't know why but she needed to see me, so I let her see me. I stripped down to nothing with a smile on my face. She returned that smile before running a finger down between my breast and in the dip of my belly button. She giggled when I told her it tickled.

"You're pretty." she told me. I blushed because I always thought I was far from pretty.

After I let her touch my skin, I pulled her pants down. She was now just as bare as me. I stared down at her. It looked like her skin was glowing under the moonlight. I ran my hands all over her body, she was so soft.

Breathless moans and gasps left her mouth as I continued to explore her body. I made my way between her legs. Her core was warm and wet and asking to be touched. I kissed her clit and she reacted by arching her back. She whimpered when I ran my finger between her folds. She moved her head from side to side as I continue to fondle her pink lips.

She begged and begged, I don't know what she was begging for but I assumed it was for release. So I sucked her swollen love button again before inserting a finger in her. Her hands were now tugging at my hair. I kept a steady pace until she started to grind her hips on my mouth.

I picked up the pace and added a second finger. Not long after, her body stiffened and she was climaxing on my tongue. She tasted like heaven.

Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath back. I licked my fingers clean not wanting to waste any of her and then kissed her thigh before leaving a trail of kisses all over her body. When I reached her neck, I bit it lightly making her yelp.

When she finally calmed down, she wrapped her arms around me leaving no gap between us. Our warm skin touched and it was the most comforting feeling I had ever felt in my entire life.

"Love." I said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?"

I pulled away to look at her. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked slightly disheveled but she still looked so breathtaking. "That feeling you described to me was love."

"I love you?" she asked me.

I chuckled, "That's a question for you to answer."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation, "I love you."

"How are you so sure?"

"You just know when you're in love with someone." She looked at me for a long time. I think she was trying to figure out if she loved me or not.

"Can I touch you?" she asked me. I let her touch me. I let her explore me and play with me. It took longer for me to climax but I didn't care. She giggled when I did. She told me that she liked what we were doing and asked me if humans do this with the people they love.

I told her not all humans do this with the people they love. Sometimes it's just for pleasure and nothing else. She went quiet again and rested her head on my chest. She told me she liked the sound of my heart beating and I said I liked the sound of hers.

Then she told me she loved me. When I asked her how she was so sure, she told me she just knew. 


	4. love for the last time

I woke up that morning to see Perrie watching me with a smile on her face. I pulled her close and snuggled my face at the crook of her neck.

"Did you watch me all night?" I asked her.

"I did."

"Were you not bored?" I pulled away to peck her lips.

"No, I was trying my best to memorise your face." she played with my hair. I didn't ask her why because I knew why. I knew what we did was bad and I knew what I did was selfish and now I don't know how long it'll be until she fades.

I took her to my tiny bathroom to change her bandages. I was surprised to see that her wounds were now just pink scars. She told me that Angels heal fast and that I don't need to put anymore bandages on.

We squeezed into the shower and washed each others bodies. She didn't want to leave because the bubbles were fun. Eventually, I got her out and let her pick out any of my clothes to wear. She picked a white sundress that I haven't touched since last year. I told her she could keep it.

She spun around and told me that white is her favourite colour. I told her that white isn't a colour so she told me her favourite colour was brown. When I asked her why such a dull colour was her favourite, she told me it was the colour of my eyes. She didn't see it but I blushed.

I let her play some of the vinyls my dad gave me before I moved here. She watched it spin on the record player and swayed her body side to side. I watched her because I was still in disbelief that in just two days, I had fallen. I had fallen for a Fallen Angel.

"What's it like?" she asked me out of nowhere.

"What's what like?" she made her way towards me and straddled my lap. This didn't surprise me, it was as if we had been together all our lives.

"Growing up, going to school, making new friends, graduating, moving out.." she listed things she said she'd seen humans do from above.

"Being a human?"

"Mhm.. what's it like to do all those things?"

I thought of my answer for awhile while she played with the curls at the back of my neck. I never really thought about these things, I told her. They were natural and average things everyone experiences. Whether they were hard or easy times, it didn't really matter to me.

I went on about how life was fairly boring and that people make a big deal out of nothing and that's just not how I want to live. Then she kissed me. I don't think she was really listening to me and was just staring at my lips the entire time but I gave in and kissed her back. I pulled her close and ran my hands all over her back careful not to touch her scars too much.

"I know this is a selfish thing to say and I know what we did last night was selfish too but I can't help it, I don't want you to go. I want to be with you forever." I said.

There was a spark in her eyes as she listened to me, "I don't want to leave, Jade. I wish it didn't have to be like this." tears started to form in her eyes and I wiped them with my thumbs.

"My Angel, don't cry." I kissed her forehead before she rested her head on my chest listening to my heart beat I guessed. "How long until.."

"I don't know." she sobbed hugging my waist tight as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's make the best out of this, okay? We can do whatever you want." she sat back up and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really."

***

It's been a month since then and Perrie and I were starting to become a lot more hopeful. There were no signs of her disappearing any time soon and no Angels came to collect her. We didn't think much about it because we were happy together. We often thought about how fast we fell in love though.

I had never felt so happy and free in my life. She started helping me with ideas for my next book and the stress I had from this project was no longer hovering over me wherever I went. Instead the thought of her filled my mind. I loved her so much that it hurt. It hurt looking at her because her beauty was so blinding.

She watched me sleep every night and even told me that she would be my Guardian Angel. I let her because she made me feel safe. She watched me eat and would take a bite of whatever I was having every now and then but ice cream was still her favourite.

Her scar started to fade little by little and we would make love every night. We were inseparable, nobody and nothing could tear us apart, or so I thought.

While we were enjoying our evening walk in Central Park, she fell to the ground. I knew I couldn't bring her to the hospital because her body was different from humans and the fear that people might take her away frightened me. I couldn't let them experiment on her or even touch her.

I carried her on my back and ran to our apartment. I stripped her and dressed her in light and comfortable clothing before taking a damp cloth and wiping away her sweat. I didn't want to believe it, I really didn't.

I watched her lay there. Breathing slowly and resting peacefully. I had never seen her sleep before and it was definitely a sight to take in. If I were an Angel and she was a human, I'd watch her sleep every night too. Settling in beside her, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. She woke me up not long after by hugging my arm and resting a leg on top of mine.

"Perrie.. are you awake?" I whispered.

She responded with a weak hum and a rush of sadness spread through my body. I wanted to cry but I didn't want her to see or hear so I held it in.

"Jade." her voice weak but calm.

"Yes, my Angel?" I stroked her hair and massaged her scalp. She hummed again but it sounded like she was in pain. I stopped and she looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm scared."

_Me too._

I held her tight as she sobbed on my chest wetting my shirt with her tears but I didn't care. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to comfort her with words so I held her tighter. I kissed her forehead once or twice and smelled her hair. I ran my hand on her soft arms with my eyes closed trying to feel every curve and hair on her body. I laid her down on her back and hovered over her. I kissed her cheeks tasting her tears, even they tasted like Heaven.

I wanted to look at every part of her face but all I could do was stare into her ocean like eyes. All I could do was look into them. I wish I had looked into them more this past month but now I think it's too late. This may be the last time I can really see them before she disappears and reality hits me.

We made love for the last time that night.


	5. write about us

  
The next morning Perrie got weaker. Her health didn't get any better and after trying everything I could to help her, she finally convinced me to stop. She told me that the medicines that I ran to get so I could spend more time with her wouldn't work because she wasn't a human and she will never be.

Three days went by and Perrie couldn't stand anymore. The days we spent walking around Central Park and going to random colourful shops were now replaced with days in bed or on the couch. Perrie stopped crying and whenever I took a shower I would cry. I didn't want her to see me cry but I think she knew because she told me that she feels what I feel.

"Write about me." she whispered in my ear when we were laying in bed. It was past midnight and the curtains were open because Perrie liked seeing the sky change colours when the sun rose.

"Hm?"

"Write about me. Write about us." she said weakly, "Write about everything."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."I bit her cheek and she giggled. I had almost forgotten what it sounded like. I had forgotten that we were happy just a few days ago. I had forgotten her smile and her laugh and the way she danced and spun around wearing different types of white sundresses I bought her. Even when it was cold out, she wanted to wear a dress. She's funny like that.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yes, Perrie?"

"You're my favourite." she whispered before kissing me.

"And you're mine." I whispered back kissing her again and again and again.

We'll meet again was the last thing I heard her say before I fell asleep.

***

When I woke up the next day Perrie was gone.

I didn't have to open my eyes to see if she had truly disappeared because I could feel the empty space beside me. I couldn't stop crying when I finally turned to see that she was no longer here. If I hadn't slept that night would she still be here or would I have seen her fade into nothing? I cursed and cried and yelled.

I was in so much pain like a part of me was missing and it was. Perrie was a part of me. She was my everything and I would do anything to have her back. I'm a selfish person and if I could, I would do this all over again just so I can see, touch and taste her again.

I stayed in bed the day she left me. I didn't eat, I couldn't. I hugged her pillow and was careful not to get my tears on it because it still smelled like her. Everything smelled like her. When I closed my eyes she was all I saw and when I buried my face into her pillow it almost felt as if she was still here. My eyes were sore and red and my stomach was crying to be filled so I took all of my energy and walked to the kitchen but I saw her. I saw her playing with the microwave pressing on the buttons just to hear the beeping noises it made.

I saw her on my couch watching tv even if it there wasn't anything interesting on. I saw her flipping through my vinyls and dancing around barefoot because she hates wearing shoes. I saw her on my desk watching me run through book ideas and I saw her looking at me with those blue eyes telling me she loved me.

There was nothing I could do to get her back. At the end of the day, I'm just a useless human being that fell in love with an Angel. I recalled that night I told her she shouldn't fall in love with me and felt my lips curl into a smile. I should have said that to myself.

After a week of mourning and restless nights, I finally managed to take a shower and eat something. I sat on my desk and started to write. Once I started writing- I couldn't stop. I wrote about her, I wrote about how her her hair felt like silk, I wrote about her laugh and the sound she makes when we're making love. I wrote about how blue her eyes were. I wrote about how she hated wearing shoes. I wrote about how she smelled and tasted like heaven. I wrote about how beautiful she was when she smiled and how perfect she looked when she cried.

Then I wrote about us. I wrote about how loving her physically hurt. I wrote about our first kiss. I wrote about the first time she ate a burrito and the first time she ate ice cream. I wrote about how I was her favourite and she was mine. I wrote about everything and anything I could think of. I didn't care for the structure of the book, I wrote what I felt. I wrote about her like I promised and us like I promised.

I even wrote about when she finally left me. I wrote about how I'm still in pain and that I will never forget her. I wrote over five hundred pages.

I sent it to get published after proof reading it once because it hurt too much to read it again. I made sure not to leave anything behind though. I wrote everything about my time with her, it was only right that I keep my promise.

***

The sound of people chattering woke me up. My eyelids were heavy and it was hard to breathe. It took me a while to realise where I was. At first, I thought I was dead and almost smiled in hopes I might be in heaven and that I might see my Angel again but then I remembered that humans don't go to heaven when they die. Then, I looked at the wires attached all over my arms and chest, I realised that I was on a hospital bed.

I watched as familiar faces talked to a middle aged man with a white coat. I'm guessing he was the doctor. When they finally saw that my eyes were open they huddled around me. The doctor asked me what my name was, it took a second for me to remember but once I did he asked me more questions like what year it was and the last thing I remembered.

I told him what year it was and he was pleased with my answer but I couldn't recall what happened. I asked him if I was dying and he chuckled. Apparently, I was passed out in the middle of the night in Central Park. They couldn't identify me for a while because I had nothing on me but my keys. I asked him what month it was and he said August. I was out for a week.

He left me with my visitors and it didn't take me long to know who they were. They were my best friends from college and I was delighted to see them.

"We thought we lost you, Jade! Don't do that to us, we flew as soon as we heard." Leigh-Anne said with a face full of concern. I gave her a weak smile before looking over at Jesy who scolded me for moving to New York alone.

"You were out cold and you kept having nightmares." said Jesy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, first of all you cried in your sleep and would mumble a lot and second, you kept shifting and hugging thin air. Whatever you were dreaming of, it didn't look too pleasant."

I couldn't help but smile. I'm not sure if I wanted it all to be a dream or not but since it felt so real I don't think I minded it. I asked them if I had any new books written and they told me I hadn't published anything since my last. I laughed and they thought I had gone mad.

After another week in the hospital, I was free to go. Leigh-Anne and Jesy couldn't stay any longer but I was still grateful they had come all the way to see me. I made them promise not to tell my parents though, they'll just be a pain in the ass and force me back to live with them.

When I opened my apartment door I smelled her. My dream felt so realistic that I could still smell her. I laughed to myself before entering my empty apartment.

"Maybe I _have_ gone mad." I shook my head.

As I enter my apartment I noticed that my vinyls had been moved and that a record was waiting to be played. I found it odd because I never touched touched those vinyls but thought nothing of it. Walking over to the kitchen to cook something for my empty stomach I noticed that the LED lights on the microwave had 08:88 written on it as if someone had been playing with the buttons.

Then I noticed that there were a pile of papers on my desk. I walked over and read through them. It was the book I had written for her.. for the girl in my dreams. I shook my head in disbelief, whatever hit me must have hit me hard for me to go this crazy. I looked at my calendar and saw that it was still August.

My heart started to race as I skimmed through what I had written. It was exactly what I had written in my dreams. But how could this be? I was in the hospital for a week, there's no way my dream was real. Maybe I had written it before I passed out. I knew the only thing that would confirm this is if I entered my bedroom.

So, I ran to my bedroom. "Perrie?" I said breathlessly hoping to see her but there was nobody there. The windows were wide open and so were the curtains but there was no sign of anyone. I walked over to my closet and slowly opened it.

White sundresses filled half of it. I didn't realise I was crying until my tears blurred my vision. She was here and she's real. It wasn't a dream.

_She wasn't a dream._

_Fin._


End file.
